russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dobol A Sa Dobol B
Dobol A sa Dobol B (lit. Double A on Double B) is a Philippine weekday morning radio show hosted by Arnold Clavio and Ali Sotto and weekend hosted by Carlo Marasigan and Dimples Romana It airs Monday to Sundays from 10:00AM to 11:00AM (PST) over DZBB-AM in Metro Manila, the flagship AM radio station of GMA Network. On April 24, the program was now also shown live as a part of the 5-hour Dobol B sa News TV simulcast on GMA News TV. Weekdays Edition The program's title comes from the hosts names and the station's (DZBB) call sign letters. Prior to Dobol A Sa Dobol B, Arnold Clavio worked as a correspondent for the radio station DWIZ as a senate reporter. In 1988, he joined GMA Network, doing voice-over for news segments before eventually becoming a reporter. He was offered to co-host his first radio program alongside Sotto, fresh from her three-year stint as host of Katok Mga Misis! on GMA Network in 1998 During the show's first run, the program originally aired on 2 hours (from 8:00-10:00am). The program won a Golden Dove Award for Outstanding Public Affairs Program from the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas in 1999. Upon Sotto's departure from the program in 2007 it was replaced by Morning Talk with Arnold Clavio in 2008-2014 and later, One on One with Igan, which was hosted by Arnold Clavio and GMA News reporter Lala Roque. It returned on January 13, 2014 as part of the revitalized programming of Super Radyo DZBBAs the radio program returned, it was shortened to 1 hour and instead starting at 10:00-11:00am Listeners of the show are referred to as "Jeng-Jengers", although''"Text populi"'' was used during its first run Weekend Edition The program's title comes from the hosts names and the station's (DZBB) call sign letters. Prior to Dobol A Sa Dobol B, Carlo Marasigan worked as a correspondent for the TV station GMA News as a senate reporter. In 1995 he joined GMA Network doing voice-over for news segments before eventually becoming a reporter. He was offered to co-host his first radio program alongside Dimples Romana fresh from her three-year stint as main hosts of ASAP on ABS-CBN in 1998. During the show's first run, the program originally aired on 2 hours (from 8:00am to 10:00am). The program won a Golden Dove Award for Outstanding Public Affairs Program from the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas in 1999. in 2007-2008 it was replaced by Morning Talk with Dimples Romana and Carlo Marasigan, in 2008-2014 One on One with Igan which was hosted by Carlo Marasigan and Filipina Actress and Commercial Dimples Romana It returned on January 13, 2014 as part of the revitalized programming of Super Radyo DZBB As the radio program returned, it was shortened to 1 hour and instead starting at 10:00-11:00am Listeners of the show are referred to as "Jeng-Jengers", although''"Text populi"'' was used during its first run. Weekday segments *'Starpok'/'Istorbo!' - Showbiz segment with former Startalk host, Lolit Solis. *'Text Pabaon' - Messages read on air by the hosts to conclude the program. Ali Sotto (Weekdays) and Dimples Romana (Weekends) often gives an inspirational message "Thought pabaon,"while Arnold Clavio (Weekdays) and Carlo Marasigan (weekends) delivers a humorous message "Joke pabaon." *'Metro Manila Hataw' *'Tunay na Pangbayan, Walang Personalan'